Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks is a new movie. Summery Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends have to go back to Canterlot High to a musical showcase which turns out to be a battle of the bands by three new students called the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze) and three characters (Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna). Now it's up to our heroes to stop these evildoers before they take their popularity too far. Plot Prologue: Equestrian Magic The film starts at a cafe in the human world. The numerous cafe patrons argue amongst themselves as the strange green mist swirls around their feet on the floor. From the corner booth, a black haired girl, Evil Anna, joins her friends, Evil Ryan and Bertram, and three other girls in hoods and they sing, which enables them to absorb the green mist into the red, orange, purple and blue gems on their necklaces. The purple haired girl, Aria Blaze, complains that she's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The orange haired girl, Adagio Dazzle, laments that the energy from "this world" isn't the same as in Equestria. Evil Ryan then says "We can only gain so much power here. Also, this energy could be the same, we just don't know yet." Bertram sighs saying he need to think of a band name before going to CHS. As the blue haired girl, Sonata Dusk, joins in the conversation and gets into a slight argument with Aria and Bertram, Evil Ryan and Adagio notice an explosion of light in the distance. They run out to watch the magic rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when they realize what it is. Evil Ryan explains to Bertram and Evil Anna that Equestrian magic has just popped up in the human world and Adagio says "We're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world, including the techno-organic Ryan, adore us." Sunset Shimmer's Efforts (RaCaoMLPEGRR) Six moons later, at Canterlot High School, the students are working on some posters for the CHS Musical Showcase. Cody Fairbrother asks the Doom Raider if they want to join the Rainbooms but the Chompie Mage tells him they can't. Sunset Shimmer tries to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their Trivia *This film takes place after Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. * * * *will work for * * * * *The excitement continues in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Equestrian Magic *Sunset Shimmer's Efforts (RaCaoMLPEGRR) *Enter the * * * *The Mane Event (RaCAOMLPEGRR) * * *Welcome to the Show (RaCAOMLPEGRR) *Ryan reforms the Dazzlings/The Cyberlings are redeemed * *Epilogue: The other Twilight Sparkle, Thomas and Ryan F-Freeman *Post Credits: Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone) gets the Foundation Gauntlet Songs * * *Battle of the Bands * * *Under Our Spell (sung by * * *Welcome to the Show * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan